I'll Love You Forever
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Elrond and Elros find out how Ereinion found his mate of soul, while Ereinion finds out why Celebrimbor is not with his...COMPLETED...
1. Chapter 1

I'll Love You Forever

By: Erestor83

**another new fic...wow lol**

**pairing: Erestor/Celebrimbor, Ereinion/Cirdan**

**others: Elrond, Elros, and Glorfindel**

**okay so this will be be a four BOOK story...yikes lol..and it will use a poem from a book called I'll Love You Forever by Robert Munsch...**

**so heres what it will look like :**

**PT 1: I'll Love You Forever **

**PT 2: I'll Like You For Always **

**PT 3: As Long As You're Living **

**PT 4: My Meleth You'll Be**

**yes yes, I know its supposed to be BABY not MELETH...okay so here we go...**

**summary: Elrond and Elros find out how Ereinion found his mate of soul, while Ereinion finds out why Celebrimbor is not with his...**

CHAPTER 1

Elrond and Elros ran around the courtyard like their tunics were on fire. Elrond laughed as Elros put him on his shoulders and continued to run. They were so lost in their laughter that they did not noticed the elf in front of them and fell to the ground after bumping them. Elrond's eyes widened.

" Lord Celebrimbor, we are sorry."

Celebrimbor smiled at the two elfings.

" It is fine Elrond. And just what were the two of you doing?"

Elros smiled.

" We were just running around."

Celebrimbor could not stop smiling. He was about to ask another question when he saw Ereinion and Cirdan walking toward the water, holding hands. Celebrimbor smiled at them and inclined his head when Ereinion looked toward him. Celebrimbor returned his attention to the twins, who were staring in awe at their King and Lord Cirdan. Celebrimbor smiled to himself.

" Would the two of you like some milk and cookies?"

Both elflings nodded and followed Celebrimbor to the kitchen. After both elflings were served, Celebrimbor joined them at the table. Elrond chewed his lip for a moment.

" Why does Ereinion hold Cirdan's hand?"

Celebrimbor smiled.

" They are mates of soul."

Elros' eyes widened.

" They are?"

Celebrimbor nodded. He nearly laughed as both elflings stared at him with their eyes widened.

" Perhaps I can tell you their tale."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**the tale begins...**

CHAPTER 2

Celebrimbor settled into his chair and began his tale.

" Ereinion was fostered by Cirdan as an elfling. Cirdan raised Ereinion and trained him to become a great King, but also taught him swords and archery."

Elrond and Elros exchanged a glance. Never had they seen Ereinion with a bow. Celebrimbor laughed at the looks on their faces.

" Ereinion, however, was not too good with archery. That is why Lindon has more archers than swordsmen."

Elrond and Elros nodded in understanding. Celebrimbor smiled.

" As Ereinion grew, he found himself in wonder of Arda. He wanted to go with Cirdan on his ships. Cirdan allowed him to go. Many years later, when Ereinion reached his majority, he shocked all the elves when he chose Cirdan as his majority rites partner. The day after, Ereinion confided in me that he had fallen in love with Cirdan. I passed it off as just another majority story, but then he confessed that he had loved Cirdan with all his heart years before his majority night."

Elrond smiled brightly.

" Did Ereinion tell Lord Cirdan?"

Celebrimbor shook his head.

" Ereinion was afraid to tell him. He feared Cirdan would sent him from his sight. After Ereinion confessed his love for Cirdan to me, he spend nearly a week in solitude. Cirdan came to me, asking what was troubling the King. I could not lie so I..."

" You told Ereinion's secret?" Elros shrieked.

Celebrimbor nodded.

" Cirdan listened to my every word. At the end, he confessed that he loved Ereinion as much as Ereinion loved him. I was happy for Ereinion, but I knew he would be cross with me for telling Cirdan. The next morning, I walked to the courtyard and saw two elves kissing. It was then I realized that Cirdan had found Ereinion and spoke of his love for him."

Elrond and Elros smiled. Elros stood suddenly.

" Toren, we are late for our lessons."

Elros ran out of the kitchen. Elrond was about to leave, but saw Celebrimbor lower his head.

" Lord Celebrimbor? Are you well?"

Celebrimbor raised his head and smiled.

" I will be fine pen-neth."

Elrond nodded and ran off in the same direction as his brother. Celebrimbor sighed. He nearly jumped when he heard a voice from behind him.

" I cannot believe you told them the tale of Cirdan and I."

Celebrimbor watched as Ereinion sat in front of him.

" They did not know you were mates of soul."

Ereinion nodded. He noticed that Celebrimbor looked pale.

" Are you well mellon nin?"

Celebrimbor shook his head.

" Nay mellon nin. I am not."

Ereinion knew that look. It was the look of love that showed in Celebrimbor's eyes.

"Who is it you love mellon nin? Who holds your heart?"

Celebrimbor felt a single tear fall from his eye.

" Erestor."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**this is an Erestor and Celebrimbor chapter...also, please read disclaimers in Chapter 1 for revisions...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on its top. He watched as his students ran into the library, heads lowered.

" We are sorry Master Erestor." They said in unison.

Erestor said nothing as they sat down. As soon as they had settled themselves into their chairs, Erestor found his voice.

" What kept you? Was there something more trivial than your lessons?"

Elrond and Elros looked at eachother, then shook their heads. Elros swallowed hard.

" We were speaking with Lord Celebrimbor, Master Erestor."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" And what tale did he tell you?"

Elrond smiled.

" The tale of how Ereinion found Lord Cirdan to be his mate of soul."

Erestor felt a sudden pain in his heart and took a deep breath. Elrond was first to notice something was amiss.

" Master Erestor? Are you well?"

Erestor collapsed to his knees. He shook his head and looked at Elrond.

" Saes pen-neth. Fetch a healer. Take Elros with you."

Elrond nodded and both of the twins ran from the library. They had gotten a few steps when they bumped into someone. They sighed with relief. It was Ereinion and standing with him was Cirdan. Elrond had tears streaming down his face.

" Ereinion, we need a healer. Master Erestor is ill."

Ereinion looked at Cirdan and they nodded in understanding. It had happened to them at one point. When a mate of soul cannot find his other half, they feel physical pain. Cirdan knelt before Elrond.

" I will go with you to aid Master Erestor."

Elrond and Elros nodded and ran back to the library. Cirdan turned to Ereinion before leaving.

" Return to the kitchens to check on Celebrimbor. Be discreet."

Ereinion nodded and turned to leave in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXX

Ereinion could hear a scream as he approached the kitchens. He ran through the doors and found Celebrimbor lying on the floor, clutching his chest. Ereinion knelt beside him.

" Celebrimbor, mellon nin, you must look at me."

Celebrimbor let out a pained wail.

" I-It hurts Ereinion. What is happening?"

Ereinion carefully helped him up as he explained.

" If two mates of soul are apart too long, they begin to experience physical pain."

Celebrimbor did not reply. Ereinion was taking him somewhere and he hoped it was near Erestor.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**The twins take Cirdan to Erestor...Celebrimbor tells of his reason he never told Erestor about his feelings...this is also the end of part 1..chapter 1 of part 2 will be up soon...**

CHAPTER 4

Cirdan raced into the library and saw Erestor clutching his chest as he lay on the floor. The twins watched as Cirdan knelt beside Erestor.

" Erestor, listen to me mellon nin, you are suffering from not being near your mate of soul."

Erestor nodded slowly despite the harsh pain in his chest. He felt Cirdan's hand touch his hand.

" Is there one you love?" Cirdan whispered, in case Erestor did not want the twins to hear.

Erestor coughed due to the pain, then whispered back," Celebrimbor."

XXXXXXXX

Ereinion began to carry Celebrimbor toward the library. Celebrimbor nearly screamed as another wave of pain hit him. He grabbed Ereinion's tunic in a death grip. He heard Ereinion's voice attempting to sooth him.

" Shh mellon nin. We are almost there."

Celebrimbor swallowed hard.

" Ereinion?"

Ereinion looked at him.

"Yes?"

" Do you know why I never pursued Erestor?"

Ereinion continued to walk.

" No. Will you tell me?"

Celebrimbor nodded, making an attempt to fight through his pain.

" Erestor and I both lived in Gondolin. We were friends, close friends. When his majority came, I was sure he would pick me. He did not. He chose Glorfindel. I found out many years later that he had picked Glorfindel because his Ada did not approved of Erestor's friendship with me. I loved him from afar for a long while. Then we became distant after the fall of Gondolin. I fear he hates me now."

Ereinion shook his head, but gave no verbal reply. He set Celebrimbor on his feet once they reached the library. Celebrimbor walked in and found Erestor lying on the floor. He did not even notice that his pain had subsided as he raced to Erestor's side and touched his cheek.

" Erestor?"

Erestor felt his pain leave the instant Celebrimbor touched him.

" Celebrimbor?"

Celebrimbor smiled. He helped Erestor sit upright, then without thinking, pulled the Advisor into an embrace. Erestor nuzzled Celebrimbor's neck.

" I love you."

Celebrimbor pulled away and held Erestor at arms length.

" What did you say?"

Erestor smiled.

"I said I love you."

Celebrimbor caressed Erestor's cheek.

" I love you as well Erestor."

~*THE END*~


End file.
